Candy Clouds (Episode 20)
| released = December 20, 2012 | previous = Holiday Hut | next = Jelly Jungle | image = Candyclouds.png | episode = 20 | levels = - | difficulty = Medium }} Candy Clouds is the twentieth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Four. This episode was released on December 20, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Sky Lord. Story Before episode: This episode's plot is reminiscent of the British fairy tale, Jack and the Beanstalk because of Tiffi's encounter with a giant, the making of a beanstalk, and a castle on clouds. The giant (only feet seen) has fallen from his castle. After episode: Tiffi plants a magic bean in the ground, causing an colossal beanstalk to form, leading directly to the castle. The giant finds this very convenient. New things *Five-layered icing is introduced. Levels *Easiest level: Level 281 *Hardest level: Level 290 Candy Clouds contains levels 276 to 290. There are some considerably hard-hard levels including 277, 279, 282, 284 and 285 and one very hard level, 290, which is particularly hard on mobile devices. However, the rest of the levels are quite easy. Overall, this episode is a relatively easy one for this stage in the game. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , 4 ingredient levels and 1 timed level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |55 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:red;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Mr Giant, what happened.png|Mr Giant, what happened? I fell from my castle and cannot get back.png|I fell from my castle and cannot get back. I can help you get back home.png|I can help you get back home! A tiny girl like you help me.png|A tiny girl like you? Help me? Giantafter.png|How convenient! 276fb.png|Level 276 - |link=Level 276 277fb.png|Level 277 - |link=Level 277 278fb.png|Level 278 - |link=Level 278 279fb.png|Level 279 - |link=Level 279 280before.png|Level 280 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 280 280after.png|Level 280 - (After candies settle) 281fb.png|Level 281 - |link=Level 281 282fb.png|Level 282 - |link=Level 282 283fb.png|Level 283 - |link=Level 283 284fb.png|Level 284 - |link=Level 284 285fb.png|Level 285 - |link=Level 285 286fb.png|Level 286 - |link=Level 286 287fb.png|Level 287 - |link=Level 287 288fb.png|Level 288 - |link=Level 288 289fb.png|Level 289 - |link=Level 289 290before.png|Level 290 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 290 290after.png|Level 290 - (After candies settle) candycloudsfb.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This episode has only feet seen in the story section. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2012. * Levels 278 and 282 are the only levels in this episode to have no five-layered icing on the board. Category:World Four Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Considerably hard episodes Category:Reality Episodes